


Found Promise

by Mythicalseries



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, rhink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries
Summary: It's Rhett's birthday and Link has a very special gift for him this year. A promise that was lost but never broken, is found again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Rhett's birthday was almost a month ago but I just thought of this and I thought it would have been/would be cute.

"Click over to Good Mythical More where I'll show you guys the birthday surprise I got for you, Rhett", Link said with a smirk and pointed right at Rhett's nose.

Rhett smiled shying away from Link. "Oh gosh, should I be scared? Because you are too excited about this."

"No, don't be scared, you are gonna like it, I promise." Link spun the Wheel like he always did and was glad when he saw it landed on a #GMMWinFace. The sooner that part of the show was over, the sooner he could give Rhett his present.

* * *

 

"Welcome to Good Mythical More", he said impatiently just two seconds after Rhett put down the cut out of the face of that day's winner. "Now Rhett, you are right, I am very excited about the present I got you this year. And I will be the first to admit that part of it, is because the present is not only for you but for both of us in a way."

"Ah, see, I knew something was up", Rhett teased laughing.

"You are gonna like it though, trust me. Besides, I made sure to keep it a secret so no one else here knows what it is. You're gonna be the first person to see it, other than me, of course. Alex, can you hand me the bag over there?", he asked pointing to a red medium sized bag just out of his reach.  
As soon as he had the bag in his hands, Link took a deep breath looking at it as if he was gathering himself up, but immediately followed it with a big warm smile before turning to Rhett. "Happy birthday, man", he said while placing the gift in front of his best friend.

"Thanks, brother", Rhett said smiling back at Link. He then grabbed the bag carefully and lifted it a bit, "Oh, it's heavier than it looks".

"Well, c'mon, people want to know already", Link said nudging Rhett on the shoulder, who was also getting encouraged by some impatient members of the crew.

Without waiting another moment, Rhett reached into the bag only to pull out a carefully wrapped box.  
"Is it a book? Because if it is, I'm not sharing it with you, it's my present." He thought his guess might be right because of the shape of the box, but just as Link was telling him that he was wrong, he ripped the wrapping paper off of it and noticed a message written on the white box. _'To my best friend. Always, Link'_. He rubbed his thumb over the sharpie-written words which were without a doubt a product of Link's handwriting. Rhett smiled and gave Link a curious look only to find blue eyes staring back with an excitement that could only be compared to one in a child's eyes on a Christmas morning.

"Open it, but be careful, it's quite old", Link warned him.

Rhett opened the top, and following his friend's advise, proceeded to take out what was inside very slowly. When he removed the layer of bubble wrap that was blocking his view, he was left absolutely speechless.  
He had in his hands something that he never thought he would ever see again. A piece of yellowish paper contrasted perfectly against the beautiful black frame that encased it. After all, Link had always had an eye for aesthetics, he thought. He scanned his eyes across the writing in front of him, and even though some of the words on the paper were barely legible now, one could still make out most of it. At the bottom of the paper, two boys' signatures were still clear as day. _Rhett James McLaughlin_ on the left and _Charles Lincoln Neal III_ on the right.  
Rhett let out a soft laugh, a mix of gratefulness and disbelief. He could still remember the day they signed those papers with their own blood. They wanted it to be a promise, an oath never to be broken, which is why Rhett, who got to sign first, decided to write his full name in an attempt to make it seem more official.

 

 _"Oh man, you wrote your full name? Are you serious? Now I have to write my full name too", Link had complained._  
_"Yeah, I wanted to make it look like a contract, you know? You don't have to though. I know you even hate seeing blood, so you don't have to bleed more than you need to"._  
_"Well it's too late now! I don't want you to think that I don't mean it as much as you do."_  
_"Link, really, it's okay, I know you..."_  
_"Hush, just make sure to catch me if I faint", the dark haired boy had said while cutting his hand. "Oh gosh...", he had said as soon as he saw the blood on his hand, leaning slightly onto Rhett's right side._  
_"Are you okay? Please, don't faint", Rhett had pleaded him. He put his arm around Link's waist to support him just in case anyway._  
_"Well, if I do, it'll be your fault", he told Rhett trying to fake annoyance, but the taller boy could see right through his best friend. A little smile then formed on Link's face, confirming everything Rhett thought he knew about him, pulling a smile from himself in return._

 

"So?", Link asked bringing Rhett out his dazed state. When Rhett turned to face Link, he realised his eyes were blurry because he was getting teary. He rubbed his eyes, trying to push the tears back and found a blushing Link with a shy smile on his face a few inches closer than before. "Was I right? Did you like it?"

"How... how did you... where did you..."

"My mom found the wallet where I used to keep it in an old school bag while she was cleaning up the attic. I just stopped using that bag and when I took all my stuff out apparently I never realised that it had fallen into a hole in the lining. I thought it was lost forever, I couldn't believe it myself when she told me on the phone."

"I, jeez..."

"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU SHOW US ALREADY?", someone from the crew shouted at them. They both looked at the camera like they had forgotten about it, causing everyone on set to burst out laughing. They looked back at each other smiling without really knowing what to say and then immediately laughed along with the crew.  
They spent the next five minutes explaining the backstory of the gift. They had told the story of the blood oath they had made all those years ago before, but to retell it having the actual piece of paper where they had both signed their names in front of them made it seem so much more real.

"We could hang the frame in our office, that's why I said it's kind of a gift for both of us. Only if you want to though, it is your birthday present after all. I just wish we had both copies."

"Of course we'll hang it in the office. It's where we do everything we said we would all those years ago, it's just... it's meant to be, it's where it belongs. I'm getting too emotional about this, jesus", Rhett said with a little crack in his voice. "I mean it though, birthday present or not, it has both of our names on it, so this is as much yours as it is mine, brother", he said patting Link affectionately on the back. They stayed like that, smiling and staring at each other in one of those intense looks in which a million unspoken words are exchanged between them in just a few seconds, until Link spoke again.

"Do you want to read it? You can't really make out all the words but you can sort of fill in the blanks based on context", Link suggested, trying to hide that his voice was cracking a bit as well.

"Yeah, well, it's about 25 years old, of course it wasn't going to be perfect, but wow... I still can't believe it. I honestly think that if I try to read it out loud I might actually start crying a bit", Rhett laughed. "You know I don't get emotional about many things but this is next level right here, man. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Nah, I might start crying too. I might have already teared up a bit the first time I saw it again if I'm honest with you. Maybe another time, don't want to kill the magic right now, but we'll post a picture of it on our social media so that you guys can read it if you want."

"Right", Rhett said looking again at the frame in his hands, "don't want to kill the magic. Thanks, Link." He set his gift carefully on the table and turned to give his best friend a hug.

Link smiled widely and without letting go asked, "so I'm guessing you liked it then?"

"I loved it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first thing I've ever written, so if you found the strength to read all of it, it already means a lot to me, so thank you!


End file.
